


Tail As Old As Time

by CupofTia



Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post-Troubled Blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: Part 13 of the Strike and Wolfgang Adventure Series.In which Wolfgang joins Strike and Robin on their trip to St. Mawes for New Year.
Relationships: Joan Nancarrow/Ted Nancarrow, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Ted Nancarrow, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Ted Nancarrow & Cormoran Strike
Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965541
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Tail As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pools_of_venetianblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pools_of_venetianblue/gifts), [CVH14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CVH14/gifts).



> This one has made me pretty emotional, not going to lie...hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> One more (bonus) story to go in the series! 😭
> 
> Thank you all as always for reading, leaving kudos and for your lovely comments, you guys are the best.
> 
> (Gifted to CVH and Pools for sussing where this was going, though I'm sure they weren't the only ones! 😁)

“It’s hard to say who’s been a bigger hit with Ted, you or Wolfgang.” Strike said to Robin as they watched his Uncle fussing the sausage dog in question on the sofa. Since they had spent Christmas in Masham they had made the effort to come to Cornwall for New Year and had arrived that afternoon, with Wolfgang, as ever, in tow.

Ted was of course delighted and had almost made himself dizzy trying to decide who to dote on first. Wolfgang had of course won, and had been thoroughly pampered with belly rubs all day.

Robin pouted playfully, “Me, surely?”

“I dunno” Cormoran said, smiling at the look on his Uncle’s face as he cuddled Wolfgang, as though he was the one being pampered.

“I suppose I should feel jealous. I finally get to meet him after all of our phone calls this year and Wolfgang goes and steals my thunder.” Robin joked.

“Think how I feel! I thought _I_ was Wolfgang’s best mate!” Cormoran said, only half joking himself.

“If we’re not careful Max won’t get Wolfgang back at this rate.” Robin observed.

“Ah well, he’s basically our dog now anyway. Max did say he’d start sorting the joint custody papers out when I asked him if we could take Wolfgang away again! He told her, chuckling.

Robin laughed, “I’m not surprised. Why _were_ you so insistent on Wolfgang coming anyway? Not that I’m not glad he’s here.”

Strike hesitated slightly before saying, “Well, couldn’t disappoint his fans could he? On his sellout U.K. tour! Headline shows in Masham and St. Mawes. More to be confirmed.” He gave her a goofy grin.

Robin grinned back but was still curious as to the real reason and more importantly, why Strike was reluctant to give it. Before she could grill him any further however, Ted made his way over with Wolfgang in his arms.

In between paying Wolfgang the attention he so deserved, it must be said that Ted had still found time throughout the day to wait on Robin hand and foot. Since it had been at least ten minutes since he’d last offered them tea - and since he was determined to do Joan proud - he offered them more, despite the fact their mugs were still half full from the last round.

“Good for tea thanks Ted”, Strike told him, “Any more biscuits though?”

Wolfgang’s tail wagged excitedly at the mention of his favourite word.

Ted retrieved and distributed the aforementioned biscuits (making sure to slip Wolfgang some of course) and beamed at the sight of them all in his living room, “Thanks for coming to visit he said earnestly, “I know it’s hard for you to get time off work.”

“Well, easy enough when you’re the bosses, we gave everyone the holidays off.” Cormoran said shrugging, as though he were in the habit of being so relaxed about work.

Ted observed the change approvingly, “I think you’ve been a good influence on my nephew” he said to Robin fondly, “I just wish my Joanie could have met you.” His voice broke a little at these final words and tears glistened in his eyes. Wolfgang licked his face consolingly.

Robin felt Strike shift next to her and squeezed his hand in support behind their backs as she said to Ted, “I wish I could have met her too.” She smiled slightly, adding cheekily, “I bet she could have told me some stories about Cormoran.”

Strike looked at her in adoration, immensely grateful for her constant ability to anticipate his needs and for always knowing the right thing to say.

Ted smiled at Robin’s words, “Yes, she could have! She would have loved the chance - Cormoran’s never brought a girl home before!”

“Ted, you make us sound like teenagers.” Strike said sounding embarrassed but not actually feeling it.

“Well you may as well be, pair of you! I’ve seen the way you look at each other. Closing the agency for the holidays indeed, you’re almost as cute as Wolfgang here!” He said, scratching Wolfgang behind the ears. 

“Still, Joanie and I were just the same.” He continued, “Smitten from day one. She was my best friend and the love of my life, and if you two are even half as happy as we were you should count yourselves lucky…”

He trailed off, but upon seeing their sad smiles, gathered himself and asked them what their plans for the night were, “Now come on then, it’s nearly 11 on New Year’s Eve, you’re not going to see in the New Year cooped up with, a sad, old man are you? You’ve already spent the whole evening here letting me talk your ear off. Why don’t you head out? I happen to know Dave Polworth is at the pub and that he’s invited the whole village.”

“Hhm, might stay clear of that” Strike grimaced slightly, “Don’t fancy the pub tonight.”

Robin, Ted and Wolfgang stared at him dubiously.

“What?!” He said defensively, “I just don’t want to be hungover tomorrow! New Year’s Day and all that.”

Robin looked at him, amused, “I thought you didn’t get hangovers?”

“I don’t and it’d be a shame to break that streak now. Besides…” he carried on before she could argue, “…need to ease you into meeting everyone before you meet the whole of St. Mawes! We’re catching up with Polworth tomorrow anyway aren’t we – pub lunch? Maybe just a nice quiet walk for tonight?” He suggested. “S’ppose we should stretch Wolfgang’s legs?”

Robin knew Wolfgang was perfectly content as he was, in Ted’s loving arms, but couldn’t resist the offer of seeing more of Strike’s hometown, even if it was too dark to see much, “Yeah sounds good. Why don’t you join us, Ted?” She said, smiling warmly at him.

“You’re very sweet love, but it’s late for me, and I don’t want to intrude”, he put his hand up insistently before they could protest, “And besides, I’ve got my New Year’s kiss right here.” He grabbed a photo of Joan from the dresser as he said this, looking at it affectionately.

* * *

Having wrapped up as warmly as they could, Strike and Robin prized Wolfgang from Ted’s arms and set off for a walk into the crisp night air. They walked towards the seafront, hand in hand with Wolfgang trotting alongside them, each lost in thought.

They stopped when they reached the harbour, careful to avoid the packed Victory Inn -though they could hear the raucous celebrations even from a safe distance - and simply stared out to sea. Strike leant down to take Wolfgang’s lead off and watched him trot around near them, evidently in search of seagulls.

As Robin gazed out across the water, thinking of Joan and Ted, she said quietly, “It must be amazing, to grow old with someone like that.”

“Yeah.” Strike said, turning to look at her and admiring her beautiful profile in the moonlight, “It must.”

They stayed like that for some time, watching the waves and naturally coming together so that Robin was pressed against Strike’s side, his arm wrapped around her and his chin on top of her head.

“Dance with me.” Strike mumbled into her hair after a few minutes.

“What?” Robin asked incredulously as she pulled away to look up at him.

“Dance with me.” He said again, a dopey smile tugging at his lips.

“There’s no music!” Robin laughed.

“So?” He said, pulling her into a slow dance position and proceeding to spin her round.

Robin swayed with him, giggling, “You know you’re not half as grumpy as you make yourself out to be, Cormoran Strike.”

“Mmm, don’t tell anyone, it’ll be bad business.” He said, smiling down at her. “Happy Anniversary by the way.” He added, kissing her forehead.

She pulled back slightly, looking up at him once more, “Happy Anniversary.”

“Best year of my life.” He told her sincerely.

“Hhm…I’ve had better.” She teased, biting her lip.

He snorted in laughter, shaking his head slightly.

“Best year of my life too.” She told him, seriously this time.

“And by the sounds of it...” he said as the sounds of pub dwellers shouting the Midnight countdown drifted across to them, “...we’re about to see a new one. Better call Wolfgang back, Strike said, ending their dance and whistling to Wolfgang who trotted over eagerly.

He jumped up to Robin, clearly eager to be carried; Robin obliged.

“So Ellacott”, Strike said clearing his throat, “How about a New Year’s Kiss?”

“Hhm, depends, who’s asking?” She smirked, but was a little distracted by Wolfgang shoving his neck into her face, as if to show off his collar.

“Yes, Wolfgang, you have a lovely collar and nametag and…” She trailed off, looking confused as she noticed a foreign object attached to Wolfgang’s collar that hadn’t been there earlier. She removed it carefully, her hands shaking.

It was a small, emerald ring, almost the exact shade of her favourite dress. She looked up at Strike, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“Well, actually” Strike said softly, shaking as well, “I am. I’m asking.” He grasped her free hand once more in his own as the pub dwellers’ rendition of Auld Lang Syne reached their ears.

Robin simply stared at him, awestruck.

“I’d get down on one knee, but, fucker doesn’t bend” Strike said gesturing towards his prosthetic leg and chuckling nervously.

Still, she just stared at him, completely frozen.

Wolfgang was still tucked under her arm, swinging his gaze between the two of them like a spectator at a tennis match, desperate to catch every moment.

“So what dya say”, Cormoran rasped emotionally, panic rising within him now, “Can we make this permanent?”

Finally, Robin spoke, “Are you serious?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, it’d be a pretty shit joke wouldn’t it?” Strike choked, laughing nervously again.

She laughed too, tears forming in her eyes but further words still failing her.

“Unless you’re planning on saying no”, Strike continued, babbling slightly now, “In which case, I definitely am joking and we can never speak of this again.”

“Cormoran,” Robin breathed, putting a finger to his lips, “You know that talking thing I asked you to try?”

He nodded.

“Stop it now.” She told him, glowing as she leant forwards to kiss him as though her life depended on it.

Wolfgang flailed excitedly in her arms, quite beside himself.

“So that’s a yes?” Strike said pulling away, still anxious to hear the words from her officially.

“Of course it’s a bloody yes!” Robin spluttered through tears and laughter.

Wolfgang was going so crazy that Robin had to put him down; he proceeded to run circles around the two of them, barking jubilantly, his tail wagging at a furious speed.

Finally, FINALLY, he thought as he barked loud enough to wake all of Cornwall, my work here, is done.

* * *

\+ Bonus

The next morning, with Wolfgang and Ted out informing all of the neighbours of the good news, Robin and Strike lay in bed, having celebrated their engagement, quite thoroughly. A thought suddenly struck Robin as Cormoran lazily stroked her hair.

“So that’s why you didn’t want to go the pub, and why you wanted to bring Wolfgang on this trip and…”, she sat up suddenly, looking at him, “…oh my god, Cormoran, is that why you were so keen to impress my parents and why you were so well behaved in Masham? I thought they’d given you a stern talking to when you disappeared!”

“Well, I mean, they did, but I was also asking their permission.” Strike confessed.

“And they said yes?”

“Don’t act so bloody surprised!” Cormoran said in mock outrage.

“Sorry! It’s just my Mum…” Robin shrugged sheepishly.

“Well, she wasn’t immediately thrilled but I think we came to an understanding.” Strike smiled.

“What if they’d said no?” Robin asked curiously.

“Well I’d have asked you anyway, it was only a formality, yours is the only opinion I really care about.”

She kissed him tenderly; he responded with equal vigor before pulling back to look at her.

“I promise I’ll make you happy.” He said, gazing lovingly into her eyes as he tucked her hair behind her ears. “And not least because I think your Mum will genuinely murder me if I don’t, only death threat that’s ever scared me!”

**Author's Note:**

> (My Husband and I danced to no music at a Harbour on our first date, 12 years ago❤️)


End file.
